The present invention generally relates to permissionless distributed databases, and more particularly to blockchains.
Blockchains are ledgers that multiple servers host the same copy. Currently blockchains are processed serially. Blockchains can grow infinitely long. In current blockchain systems, execution of transactions in a block is done sequentially, i.e., one after another. This results in suboptimal performance.